1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to bicycle container systems generally and more particularly to those comprised of multiple containers reinforced by rigid panels and which include parts which may be joined together to form hand carried luggage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle containers exist in the prior art which are used to transport the bicycle aboard commercial aircraft or other public transportation. Such devices conventionally take the form of a box of corrugated cardboard sized to accomodate a bicycle. The box is usually packed with appropriate cushioning material to protect the bicycle. Such box type containers are not easily transportable and often must be left behind at a central storage point to be reclaimed on a return trip. This presents a problem in finding a suitable place to store the container and limits the use of further public transportation at a later time during a tour. Often the traveler must purchase and store several containers at varied points along his desired route. It is also inconvenient for the traveler to disembark from public transportation and not be able to immediately use the bicycle for want of a place to store the container. The present invention solves the problem of what to do with the container by incorporating it into a saddle bag to be used with the bicycle as it is ridden.